


Bully Hunter

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Bottom Juvia Lockser, Bruises, Bullied Juvia Lockser, Established Relationship, F/F, Fist Fights, Girls Kissing, Lucy Heartfilia is a Good Girlfriend, Protective Lucy Heartfilia, Shoujo-ai, Top Lucy Heartfilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was protective over Juvia, her girlfriend. That was obvious.What should have also been obvious was that Erza wasn't going to stop Lucy out of fear.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Series: Completed Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Bully Hunter

The gang was all at their usual table, except for one. Lucy was waiting on Juvia, her shy girlfriend. Natsu patted Lucy on her back, trying to relieve Lucy of her slight anger but Natsu knew that Lucy wasn't angry at Juvia, oh no, Lucy would never be angry at Juvia. Lucy was angry at what was keeping Juvia. Erza didn't say anything when Lucy had stood up all of the sudden whens she had noticed her blue-haired girlfriend being surrounded by a group of people. _How dare they? They better not hurt her._ Lucy thought in anger as she ran towards the group to help Juvia. As Lucy got closer, she could hear the things that they were saying and she hated. "Rain Woman is only here because she wants to spread her depressive mood." One of the girls sneered at Juvia and the girl whimpered. 

That was the one pitiable sound that pissed Lucy off to no need. Lucy hated hearing Juvia sad and in pain. 

The blonde-haired young woman cracked her knuckles as the group noticed the angry girl and they all froze in fear at the angry young woman. They attempted to walk away but Lucy spoke up. "Stay where the fuck you are." She growled out and Juvia turned to see her girlfriend glaring at her bullies and she gulped, seeing how angry the girl was but when Lucy looked at her, Juvia could tell that Lucy had softened her angry look when she looked at Juvia. Lucy approached Juvia and she pressed her lips to Juvia's lips softly. "I love you." Lucy tells Juvia and she approached the bullies as she glared at them. 

"It's Heartfilia!" Someone in the group spoke up and they all paled at the rage that Lucy had for every single one of them. 

"So, you guys think it's funny to pick on someone, huh? Let me show you what happens when you do that to my girl!" Lucy growled out as she rushed towards the group, not allowing them any chance of an escape as she punched them in every area that she could hit. While Lucy was beating the shit out of the bullies, Juvia walked towards her group of friends as she noticed that Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Levy were watching them. She was going to ask Erza to stop Lucy from going too far but Natsu gently grabbed Juvia's shoulder. Juvia turned back to Natsu and the salmon-haired young man shook his head. 

"The last time Erza tried to stop an angry Lucy, it wasn't good. Just let her get all of her rage out." Natsu explained after Juvia had given him an questioning look and Juvia sighed as she turned back to her girlfriend, who had luckily, knew when to stop. 

"Let me catch you bullying Juvia again. I'll kill you." Lucy threatened as she walked away from the group as the people groaned from the ass whooping that Lucy had subjected them to. When Lucy had arrived back at her group of friends, she went towards Juvia and she gently pulled Juvia into her lap as she nuzzled Juvia's cheek with her face. Juvia felt happy to have Lucy holding her in her lap. 

"I love you." Juvia spoke softly as she encased her fingers with Lucy's fingers. 

"I love you too." Lucy spoke as she smiled at the action that Juvia had taken. Lucy loved Juvia so very much and she knew that Juvia felt the same towards her. Juvia turned towards Lucy and Lucy smiled as their lips touched. They were in complete bliss as they kissed but Juvia had reminded herself to scold Lucy for beating up her bullies. She didn't want Lucy to get in trouble for doing so but she knew that they would worry about that later. 


End file.
